Freedom
by roxxihearts
Summary: Dawn and Gary are married and have just come from a high-class business dinner. Gary is very upset with Dawn, what happens next? Short Story.


_Liberta_

Warm tears fell down my cheeks, but my face was a mask of stillness. Each and every time, Misty had warned me that he was not going to change, that he would never treat me right. And each and every time I quietly but vehemently denied this, saying I know the real Gary, that I knew that one day he would look at me and all the love in the world would be there.

"Oh God..I'm sorry Dawn baby, I'm sorry, I'll never do it again I swear." He kneeled down next to me where I was lying prone on the floor and reached toward me. To my surprise I didn't flinch. Didn't even move an inch as he laid his hands on my arm. You'd think I would be scared, seeing as not moments before he had slapped me across our kitchen for embarrassing him in front of the gala personnel.

"Baby..baby are you alright?" I still didn't look up. It amazed me that I felt no surprise whatsoever, that I wasn't cowering right now, giving him more control over me. But I guess I always knew this day was coming. My friends Ash and Misty kept going on and on about how our relationship was troubling them. That he was a controlling prick that never let me make any decisions but to tell you the truth I was okay with that. I was never any good at making choices and having someone make them for me was like a dream come true. Sure he was sometimes rough, a bruise from him yanking my arm too hard here, one from him grabbing my neck there, but I always told myself he just got a little carried away. I inwardly laughed at this and outwardly started shaking. Gary mistook them for sobs.

"Dawn..baby..." I was still laying on the floor, only propped up on my left elbow. My hair was covering my face as it had started to come out of the chignon it was in. He moved his hand from its place on my arm and clutched my chin, slowly turning my face towards his. But my eyes were looking steadfastly at the floor. I did not look at him.

"Dawn, honey I'm sorry. But you were out of line, and being a stupid bitch. What do you think they'll think of me if they find out I married a fucking airhead?" All of this was said in that soothing, confident tone that I used to love; it made me melt like hot wax, and he always used this to his advantage. Now however, it just made me shudder in disgust and I slowly raised my eyes to meet his. He looked into my eyes and what he saw there made him pull away in uneasiness.

"Gary..sweetheart." I gave him the most loving and sweetest smile I could, rivaling the one in our wedding picture even. Then I stabbed him in the chest with the kitchen knife I had grabbed from the counter on the way to floor. Consciously, I didn't know why I had grabbed it but I guess my heart was thinking way head of my brain. He made a choking sound as blood began to pool on his shirt and I gently laid him on his back as he began to weave. It really was too bad, he looked so handsome in white.

"Fucking...bitch.." Really now, did he realize those were going to be his last words? How lowbrow of him.

"I'll always love you, you bastard." I almost couldn't suppress the huge grin that was threatening to appear. As he breathed his last, I rose to my feet and fixed my party dress which had ridden up in all of the commotion. No sense looking terrible in case I see anyone on my way out. I patted down my hair to make sure no stray strands were poking through my once immaculate hairstyle and, grabbing a napkin from the island, I wiped off the blood on my hands and walked towards the door.

I had never felt so free.

* * *

_Fin~_

A quick short story that randomly came to me ages ago :) In my universe, Dawn is not the sanest person in the world, and the only thing that has been keeping her together was her "love" for Gary and her want to be normal for him. I may post a prequel or side story in this universe but don't count on it :D Please review or complain or point out mistakes or argue about my fail writing or anything really ^^


End file.
